


Pricks still have feelings

by JadeEmerald



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEmerald/pseuds/JadeEmerald
Summary: Nathan is no longer under the influence of the tattoo that made him love Simon but Simon has been avoiding him and he's going to find out why.





	Pricks still have feelings

Simon has been avoiding Nathan. At first he r intentionally giving him space after the tattoo incident he didn't want to make things more awkward. But it had been almost a month since then and he was tired of being ignored, a ttt of probably had to do with him really having feelings for the little freak. But he just. things to go back like before with the insults and the joking. He missed it. So as everyone was leaving he cornered Simon in the locker room. 

" Alright Barry enough is enough what's going on with you?"

Simon was worried this might happened. He knew he couldn't avoid Nathan forever, he didn't want to anyways. He just needed time to process everything still because even though he knew Nathan hadn't truly been in love with him Simon kind of wished it had been real. Not that he could ever tell Nathan that. 

" Hello? Earth to Barry, are you alright man what's wrong with you?"

Simon hadn't even realised he hasn't responded yet. 

" Right sorry, I guess I thought we could both use some space after everything."

Nathan laughed and shook his head. 

" Needed some space? What are we married or something?"

Simon blushed at that and tried to get around Nathan but he didn't move. 

"Look if this is about the tattoo stuff I-"

Simon cut him off before he could finish. 

"It's OK, I know you didn't mean any of it."

Nathan stared at him a minute and realised this was it, just get it over with. He was never the shy type anyways. He took a breath and looked Simon in the eyes.

" What if I did mean it though?"

" I'm sorry what?"

Nathan leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on his lips. Simon's eyes widened 

" Nathan... Do you have another tattoo?"

Nathan laughed at that 

"No, you twat."

But there was no venom behind it and Simon figured if there was another tattoo he wouldn't of called him any kind of name at all. They looked at each other a long while, Simon wasn't quite sure what to say but Nathan didn't seem interested in letting him leave until he said something. 

"So let's say I feel the same. Are you still planning on being a prick like usual?"

"Would you expect anything less?"

Simon shook his head, he figured it wouldn't make a difference on how Nathan normally was and he actually preferred it that way. He was at a loss of what to say again so this time he leaned in to kiss Nathan. It was a longer, slower kiss that left him a little breathless. They both smiled and left together. Nathan couldn't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces when they found out.


End file.
